


几则已发表的情感故事

by thunderybee



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, all光之战士 - Freeform, 有大量的胡编乱造, 私设光战注意
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Relationships: all光之战士
Kudos: 5





	几则已发表的情感故事

**************

标题：巨龙首秘闻

分级：G

配对：奥尔什方/光之战士

作者：愿意做我的小马吗

简介：哈罗妮让他们相会……一次美妙的夜谈，他们可以向彼此敞开心扉了，或者更加深入。

「“这很美。”

“什么？”他的挚友很显然走神了，矮了一头的冒险者微微侧过头看向巨龙首营地的指挥官，魔物的血迹被草草地擦拭过，被利爪扭断的锁甲下掩藏着令人浮想联翩的肌肉（美妙，绝赞），尽管他的挚友大部分时间看起来得体友善，领主不得不承认，光之战士实际上私下也会相当不修边幅，但奥尔什方个人认为，这是种难得的亲近和认可，人在最松懈的时候会掉以轻心而显得松垮。

“我是说，”领主抬了抬头，用下颌示意着中央高地难得的晴朗天空，落魔崖自下而上望去的狭长缝隙里，是一片迷人而温顺的闪耀星辰，“我以前常常路过这里，却也从未感觉过这儿如此美丽。”

挚友笑了一下，星河在他细长瞳孔边的色彩里流动起来，“就我看来，阿德内尔那边有的忙了，”他揶揄着，慢慢靠近了指挥官，库尔扎斯终年覆盖着霜雪，也不曾淹没逐日之民日光般温暖的肌肤，“当初那些家伙给我和西德真是添了不少麻烦……”

“我希望我没有让你困扰，我的朋友，”指挥官迅速做出承诺，就像他一直在做的那样，得体，诚恳，令人动容，“我愿意帮助你解决任何麻烦，请不要避开我。”

“我没有，奥尔什方，”光之战士微笑着以胳膊靠着指挥官（结实的肉体真的、非常赞），龙骑士和骑士冰冷的重甲轻微碰撞着，信任和不用言喻的爱意在雪，铁和星空下将他们紧密相连并且融化，“你是我最好的朋友。”

“或者不仅如此……”指挥官低语着，不由自主地靠近他挚友迷人的嘴唇……」

@匿名用户：总感觉哪里吹太过了，勉强一读。

@山都黑羊：看起来非常美妙，这段友谊让人非常羡慕，我真希望我也能和光之战士成为无话不谈的挚友。

@萨雷安知识人：我不得不指出其中用以描述双方的辞藻确实让人感到尴尬了，即使我承认这两位都是令人尊敬的好人，但希望作者能抛开对我们的英雄本身的溢美，更多地展示你想向我们表达的情感就好。不过确实这是上乘之作，除开让人尴尬的部分一切都好。

@世界第一接待员：我爱这个，真的呀。

**************

标题：怦然心动

分级：PG-15

配对：艾默里克/光之战士

作者：萨雷安知识人

简介：英雄终于答应了一次诚恳的小酌，即使他刚刚因此倒了霉……不过因为是那个人，有什么好担心的呢。

「“我以为会是……”

“忘忧骑士亭？”艾默里克微笑着压低了声音，“我原本构想的是更，怎么说呢，”他用修长的手指摸了摸下颌，“私密，安静一些的氛围，不过你想临时换地方的话，也不是不可以。”

英雄的瞳孔在亮度不高的柔和烛光中微微扩散了下，注意，这是这些来自灼撒沟厉地区的长尾族民们放松的标志，根据考据*①，常驻沙漠地带的逐日之民的特征为细长锐利、极具攻击性的野兽状瞳孔，并伴随有虹晶状的多种色彩（异色虹膜在此种群中也十分普遍），当休息的夜晚来临，根据某未曾透露姓名的重伤学者透露，尝试掀开放松入睡中的逐日之民眼皮后会发现，他们的瞳孔也和护月部族同样出现了放大。总而言之，光之战士并未因之前的迷药和宴饮事故而对一切友善温和的邀约表现出警惕，虽说邀请他的主人向来可靠而且名声良好，但不免显得粗心大意，让人担忧。

“我没什么意见，”或许是这位总骑士长谦逊曼妙的风度让光之战士也心生好感，他的尖耳微妙地塌向两边，形成一个小而温顺的角度，长尾也从紧绷的状态软化成腿上的一滩毛团（手感良好，光泽与柔顺度可与伊修加德黑羊毛呢绒质地比较*②），“我都听你的，什么都好。”

即使这样暧昧的无心之言也并未动摇坚定绅士风度的骑士长，除开对视和微笑，只有甜蜜的酒液和水晶玻璃杯间得体的碰撞声。

英雄盯着精灵圆润优雅的手指，垂下视线询问他，“你的伤没关系吗？”他眼中的担忧货真价实，又为此刻才想起的迟钝羞愧不已，“或许我莽撞地答应这场聚会并不怎么合时宜……露琪亚长官会不高兴的。”

“为了你，我的朋友，”艾默里克的微笑融化在了他的眼睛里，“一切都恰到好处，完美至极。”

……

①引用文献《艾欧泽亚命名考——从起名探究种族起源》第六十四章《乌氏部族典型案例分析》某一小节。

②附图引用[宝杖街编织物大全][库尔扎斯生产手册—生物类图鉴] 」

@匿名用户：大兄弟，你这个东西恐怕只有一头扎进圣恩达利姆图书馆的学者们会“怦然心动”。:（

@云顶玫瑰：我可不这么想，楼上，排除考据以外，其间这位迷人高层和英雄之间的情愫不是显而易见的吗？

@山都黑羊：[对作者打赏]

@云顶玫瑰は俺の嫁だ：我只想看看后面……按照我丰富的恋情经验，喝酒真的只是喝酒的话那真是太可惜了！

**************

标题：无题

分级：NC-17

配对：埃斯蒂尼安/光之战士

作者：匿名

简介：PWP、BDSM、伤害/抚慰、暴力内容、训诫/惩罚

「根据相关法律法规，该内容暂不予显示。」

@萨雷安知识人：被和谐啦，要剪辑图片试试吗？

@山都首席副官：这个简介让我害怕。=(

@山都黑羊：我也是。

@世界第一接待员：……但是让我好奇死了！谁能破解以太拦截！

@云顶玫瑰：+1

@你肯定记得的云中库啵：+2库啵

**************

标题：云端的龙骑士

分级：G

配对：埃斯蒂尼安/光之战士

作者：人龙合一

简介：通向云海的桥梁，在前往龙的真相中所暗自萌发的情愫，但某些死鸭子嘴硬的人就是不肯承认，因此白吃苦头，真是活该。

「……

“我就是很好奇，”高大无礼的精灵龙骑士嘴唇绷得紧紧的，显得相当凶神恶煞，又或许他就是这么装出来了，用来吓坏那个看起来不谙世事的年轻精灵少年，“告诉我他到底什么来路。”

而聪慧的秘术师显然并没有那么容易吓到，“我以为你并不会比我少知道他，”他看起来甚至有些狡猾地揶揄着，“按我的朋友的说法，你们甚至更早先就在观星台附近见过了，在一位善良友好的导师‘引荐’下。”

“那个人既不善良，也不友好，”龙骑士这回是真的不高兴，但出乎意料地按捺下了脾气，也许是因为看见一位勇敢坚定的女士和扛着魔物尸骸的光之战士从远处归来了，而他们拾捡柴火的工作才进行了不到一半，埃斯蒂尼安理所当然地叹息了几句莱韦耶勒尔少爷手里稀拉的几根枯树枝，“算了……你这双手看起来可能只拿得起书那么重的东西。”

而另一双手，傲慢的精灵想，被龙骑锋利危险的铁甲所束缚的手，却也比他想象的要顺眼的多，被龙血浸透的尖枪在身形矫健灵活的异族龙骑士周身跃动，仿佛他们是与生俱来的搭档。他们盘踞在天极白垩宫不远处的空地休息，小了一号的英雄用一种并不优雅但很是有趣的仪态蹲坐在他身边，径直用背包里的冰之碎晶擦拭胳膊上凝固的血迹，黏在毛发上的血痂显然让他很不舒服，虽然其本人并未显露什么，但毛绒的长尾末端却不停地轻微敲击着地面。

“需要帮忙吗？”光之战士随意且友善地询问着，却只得到了龙骑士毫无礼貌可言的白眼，自顾自地卸下了手铠和肩甲，好吧，光之战士耸了耸肩，将整理好的素材搬去给了正在辛苦劳作，努力喂饱这几个毫无生活态度之人的美丽女士，但他恐怕并不曾想到，身后看过来的那个高个儿野蛮人，已经很努力地克制住了想试着从尾巴把他整个提起来的无礼好奇心。」

@诺拉呼啾啾希亚：这可能是划分在喜剧分类呼啾……

@山都黑羊：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈啊哈哈哈咳咳

@萨雷安知识人：天啊苍天之龙骑士阁下……顺便我得指出一点常识性错误，猫魅族以尾部敲击地面也有可能是表现心情的愉悦，该观点出自《异族风物考》的冰雪时代那一章节，事实上该狩猎种族并不像人们所想象那样跟宠物幼崽一样亲切可爱，据严谨可靠的科学依据，猫魅族先祖的本能可能会更接近于长须豹那样的凶悍的魔物，所以那时候英雄对血腥气和凝血的感觉恐怕其实是比常人要更加愉快的多，不过鉴于他本人应该出身于开化良好的逐日部族，不喜欢毛发被黏住也有可能，只是提供一个猜想。

@匿名用户：呵呵。

@山都首席副官：断更了？

**************

标题：无题二

分级：NC-17

配对：埃斯蒂尼安/光之战士

作者：匿名

简介：PWP、MPreg、恋爱喜剧

「根据相关法律法规，该内容暂不予显示。」

作者的话：我重新上传了上一篇，还是被删就算了，呸。

@世界第一接待员：如果不是预算有限我非常想要悬赏破解该作者的作品……

@云顶玫瑰：+1

@云顶玫瑰は俺の嫁だ：+2

@山都首席副官：+3

@优雅绅士调查员：接以太网屏蔽解除事件，不收费ヾ(=^皿^=)ノ

**************

[通讯贝的场合]

♔山都黑羊：嗨嗨嗨，醒一醒

♔匿名用户：干啥

♔山都黑羊：文私我

♔匿名用户：你不是只看G级？？？

♔山都黑羊：不要废话！

♔山都黑羊：你脑子里怎么想出这些东西的……

♔匿名用户：你是第一天听骑士团里的老兵讲黄段子？

♚光之跑断腿：啊？


End file.
